destati_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Arkans
Angels are a race of humanoid immortals that originate from a planet called Arkan. Once known as Arkans, they took up the title Angels after they created a bond with the Dragons and, as a side-effect of the bond, were given wings. They are generally benevolent, good-hearted beings and are currently allies with the Jedi. History of the Arkans The Arkans resided on the world of Arkan in a galaxy closer to the center of the universe. They advanced as a technological species until they discovered faster-than-light speed, and the first world they visited was one they'd long suspected held life. The world of Tirre held little surprise in that regard, but the life forms they found were not Arkans or even humanoid. Sentient lizards that could fly, had elemental ties to their planet, and reproduced via eggs that were regurgitated via the mouth. The Arkans made contact with the species and gave them the name Dragons. After millennium of peace they eventually became aware of a form of metaphysical spiritual manipulation and formed a much closer bond between the species, which granted both sides new abilities, including the ability to harness other power sources--such as suns. The Arkans had wings, which they could create and vanish at will, and even children could pattern their wings after their personality, an innate ability; and the dragons became more sentient and able to manipulate matter in certain manners. The Arkans decided that they'd moved on as a race and abandoned their homeworld, Arkan, finding instead a massive habitable planet which they called Zion. It was quite far from Tirre, the dragon homeworld, and after a while of manipulating matter they became aware of the ability to fold space-time. Portals were created and they moved nearly their entire species overnight from colonies across their galaxy to the planet of Zion. However, Zion proved to be difficult to live on. Space called to them and they started gathering knowledge from across every galaxy they found and appointed themselves as guides over species that needed protection. As they gathered more species, they started building a massive space station over Zion around a planetoid they'd thought was a myth. The planetoid of Eden had arrived at Zion literally overnight. No Angel knows how it got there, but after millennium of having it sit there in the sky, the fact that it arrived faded into legend and most believe that it's simply always been there. A similar cultural facet occurred and after a while "the station" simply became referenced as a part of Zion, until eventually "Zion" referred more to the gargantuan space station than the actual planet itself. The Angels made enemies of a parasitic life form that could select hosts, impregnate them, take their DNA structure, corrupt it, and then grow hybrids from it. These parasitic life forms were referred to as a variety of names but mostly called the Plague or the Brood or the Corrupted Ones. The actual name of the species was the Yevar. An angel was impregnated and opened a portal onto the Dragon homeworld of Tirre, where a Corrupted One impregnated a dragon and spawned multiple hybrid eggs. Thought to be impossible because of the locked DNA of the dragons, they were taken entirely by surprise and within days there were hundreds of thousands of these "xeno-dragons" flying around. The Archangels were summoned and the King Dragon was slain by the Queen of the Brood. Michael and over 3/4ths of the hosts of Angels arrived on Tirre, creating the most cataclysmic and devastating battle in all of Angel history. Every single angel that heeded the summons died except for one named Kari, and the dragons were all but wiped out. The fires of that battle still burn on the world of Tirre, and it has been recorded as the Fall of Tirre. Through the eons, the angels have tried to be good guardians. However, despite being immortal, they're certainly imperfect beings and tend to make mistakes, though as even Azalea has shown, once they make a mistake they do their best to make it better. Councils and Government The Archangels formed a council of 70 Archangels, each one pertaining to a single part of the Angel lifestyle and overall themes, some seeming redundant and officers unto another, such as the Archangel of Strategy being an underling to the Archangel of Warfare, or the Archangel of Scholarship under the Archangel of Knowledge. The Council was collectively called the Council of Arcaeus. The Council head was the Archangel of Wisdom and was most recently Michael the Disciple. Archangels aren't bound to one position, such as the case of Joseph being the Archangel of Warfare and then becoming the Archangel of Scholarship. Beneath the Council of Archangels was the Council of Cheribums or the Council of Guardians, 145 Cheribums dedicated to maintaining peace on Zion. Each Archangel brought different personalities to the council, and generally majority ruled, with rare cases of it being even and the Archangel of Wisdom breaking the tie. The Angels had no such council. Archangels When an Angel became an Archangel, they were essentially created anew, transmuted from their former form into a new form made up of different materials. Most about Archangels is unknown, as they kept their genetic makeup a secret. They were stronger, tougher, faster, and usually had more wings than most angels, though that's only an aesthetic and had no true power or relevance in life other than "ooh they have more wings, cool". There were only 70 Archangels alive and on the Council at any time, and if there were more Archangels than that they weren't considered Council members, though they could rotate out with other Council members if they so chose in a mutual agreement. Worlds of Note * Enochu - the Angel world of Healing. It's covered in water of a special variety that helps and greatly accelerates molecular reconstruction. The water is green, and most concentrated in pools found around the planet, which also houses a massive forest with a tree several thousand feet high called the Enoch. Currently it's in a far crispier state, after a large Xenomorph attack, the world had to be scorched in order to save it. * Zion - The angel adopted homeworld. * Arkan - the Arkan original homeworld. * Arcus Noctem - the first of the Angel Trial worlds. * Arcus Letum - the second of the Angel Trial worlds. * Arcus Lexum - the third of the Angel Trial worlds. * Arcaem Renatus - the first hybrid Angel-Wanderer Trial world. Abilities * Portals - Angels have the ability to warp the fabric of space-time and create portals from one end to the other. Portals can be manipulated to spout energy, water, fire, magma, lava, or used in other offensive means. Their edges are also extremely "sharp", as whatever comes into contact is severed and lost in another dimension. Because of this, angels are careful where they place portals. Portals can't be used in certain circumstances; when the Arcus trials are ongoing, portals won't function on or near the planet. They also can't be used inappropriately, or they're not supposed to be. When the angel Joseph opened a portal and nearly walked in on Amelie Eclissu while showering, it was a fluke. * Terminus - Essentially Angel hacking or interacting with realms and magic not usually accessible. Bonding especially takes the use of a Terminus, that and memory cycling. Essentially it's metaphysical energy manipulation, usually physically seen as an orange disc in the air with anywhere from 5 to 18 glyphs that hovers at chest level in front of the user. * Frenzy - Frenzy is a higher state of energy consumption where the Arkan takes more energy from their star and expends it at a faster rate. This may or may not have to do with emotions or mental wishing for it as much as it is a body's natural defense against danger. When the Arkan enters into frenzy a red hue forms over their person and they may be able to use Adomic magic. * Forging - Angels have the ability to Forge new angels using preexisting mortal matter. The angel doing the Forging, called a Forger (wow), would touch the bones or blood or whatever's left of the deceased, and Forge them by creating a metaphysical bond between them and a star and toss the remains into the star itself. The Forged angel would be clad in new flesh and float on over to the Forger, where they would choose a new name (if they desire) and whether they want to keep their memories or not. Or have them cycled (see below) and essentially stored away to be remembered at a later time. * Adomic - The language of the Disciples, Adomic comes naturally to any angel and it is impossible to lie while speaking in the tongue. They can also understand any spoken tongue, though they may not be able to reply in said tongue. Weapons with Adomic properties such as Adomic arrows were also much more powerful than their usual counterparts and generally have a much larger area of effect and Adomic 'magic' tends to have more potent effects and last longer than normal 'magic', at the cost of using up a lot more energy and thus tiring out the Arkan more. * Flight - Angels have wings as part of their bond with the dragons. They can make the wings appear or disappear at will and can have up to four pairs of wings. * Memory cycling (see below). * Angels don't require air to breathe. * Energy transmutation - Angels don't require 'food' to eat in the same way most mortals do. They can consume energy from any source and use it to rejuvenate their bodies, unless they're on an Arcus world. They can get hungry, but the energy from their star powers their portals and other acts of "magic". * Purity cores - within an arkan bonded to a star is a purity core, which is released upon death. Disadvantages: * Near-immortal - Angels can be killed by anything that would kill any other immortal being. They cannot die of age, but they can die in a wide variety of other ways. While on the Arcus planets, they're entirely mortal. The Cheribum Mirinah before her transformation into a Daedra and eventual death was shot 8 times in the head point blank with a blaster and suffered extensive memory loss, but didn't die. When they die, they release a purity core, which is essentially their soul. * Memory cycling - Angels have such long lifespans it can become a burden trying to remember everything. Their memories are cycled and stored as metaphysical data within their stars; they can cycle memories every two thousand years or longer, depending on their preference. This can be both an advantage and a disadvantage. * Energy consumption - When an angel has used up all the energy of their star, they must find a new one, or die with the star. Once their star has collapsed or died, the angel dies as well. * Portal misuse - If an angel uses a portal the wrong way, the energy can "snap" and immediately kill the angel by rebounding all of the energy of their star onto them at once, snapping the bond and turning them into a pile of mush. Angels messing with other angel's portals is also extremely dangerous, as snapping can occur and kill all parties involved. Angels of note: * Michael * Joseph * Nathaniel * Faida * Tyris * Zion * Aaya * Clarissa * Azalea * Amy * Zena * Isabelle * Raphael * Micah Michael Lucidia Michael was actually a Disciple and the father of Clarissa. He was known for his even-temper, his merciful and fair reign, and his wisdom. He was wise, selfless, and rarely left any situation better than it was before. He ruled for three millennium as the leader of the Archangel Council before he vanished on Tirre after fighting the Queen of the Brood. During this and during the start of his reign and the end of the Daedra Wars, he married a mortal named Kairi Lucidia and had a child named Clarissa, who he loved with everything he had. They were extremely close as father and daughter and he disliked not having her at his side. He was the Disciple of Sight. After Tirre he went to the Wanderers and Sherri hid him in stone to help him heal from the emotional and physical injuries of Tirre. Joseph Van Joseph was an Archangel, first of War and then of Scholarship. He was a man of sometimes many words and delighted in studying species and new planets. He married Faida and they had a son, but the son was eaten and Faida killed as a mortal. Nathaniel Nathaniel was one of the lost angels, sentenced to exile on an Arcus planet basically as a typo or because they knew too many secrets. He was an angel of fire and died fighting and killing a Daedra. Faida Faida is the angel of secrets. As a mortal she was married to Joseph, but she died and was later Forged into an angel, and then exiled alongside Nathanael and quite a few other angels to an Arcus planet where they spent most of their time in a safe zone. She's a fiery one--literally--and a guardian angel. Tyris Coan Tyris was an Archangel and was one of the first to contact the Jedi. He was eventually made to be the companion of the angel Zion and the official correspondent between the Jedi and the Archangel Council. Zion Rayness Zion was an angel and a healer that knew the planet of Enochu like the back of her hand. She was killed on Tirre shortly after being made an official correspondent of the Archangel Council and the Jedi. Aaya Callie once said of Aaya that she "is possibly the best and worst angel ever". She was born of angels but had rebellion in her heart. She was assigned to protect a galaxy, but her heart yearned to see more, so she traveled far and wide to other galaxies and eventually met a Sith Alchemist named Rrish. They fell in love over frequent years, until she discovered that in her negligence, a supermassive black hole and formed and was beginning to swallow up the galaxy she was assigned to protect. Rather than save the galaxy and face her own doom (the act of saving the black hole would have ended her life as well) she chose to stay with Rrish and their child, Azalea. Because of her act of rebellion, she was exiled to stay with Rrish and unable to use portals to travel outside of that galaxy unless it was to the Council. Aaya eventually volunteered to lock herself with her daughter inside of a crystal sword to stop a demon rampaging across the galaxy, sacrificing her immortal life to stay within the sword and fight demons for time and all eternity. She still resides within the sword, fighting forever. Clarissa Lucidia Clarissa, also commonly known as Callie, is an angel and the daughter of Michael. After Michael mortally wounded Grace, the Council asked Callie to sacrifice herself, become an angel, and harbor Grace's soul inside of her to keep her locked up. Callie accepted, knowing all the risks. Her father killed her by snapping her neck and then Forged her immediately afterward and tied her metaphysically to a nearby star, as all angels are tied to stars. Within her, the Daedra rested and had little ability to do anything of her own will. Callie kept her locked up and quickly learned to distinguish her thoughts from Grace's. As Grace's power grew, so too did Callie's, until a year ago a Spartan-V named Maller crashed onto one of the Arcus planets. Knowing he was in danger, she portaled to his side and rescued him, but not before a creature called a Gehndroka fired a beam of energy at her. The beam weakened Callie enough that Grace escaped her and became a part of the planet. Callie fled, recognizing that Grace had been unleashed. After Grace's eventual defeat, Callie took up the position as Council leader, as the only archangel left, Noel, is AWOL. After encountering a Xenomorph Facehugger, she was implanted with cancerous cells which formed into Absulon. Absulon was born from her and Yë hid Callie's memories of the event and healed her so there wouldn't be any visible signs of damage. Azalea Azalea is Aaya's daughter, which may allude to why she's so rebellious. She is stubborn, pigheaded, annoying, contradictory, powerful, and egotistical. She created the demon Vermos, and, recognizing her mistake as he began to become more sentient, locked him away on Taris by using three crystal orbs. When Steel broke the doors and one of the crystals, Vermos was released and Azalea committed her entirety to fighting him and returning him to lockdown. Vermos' destructive tyranny destroyed 70 systems before he was stopped by a massive final confrontation over Coruscant. Azalea and her mother were locked inside a crystal sword forged by Jarrett Dallas with Vermos and had to fight his demons forever. More recently, because the sword wasn't forged correctly, souls that were killed by Vermos are escaping back into the galaxy and she's trying to hunt them down. Amy Amy is a spunky Forged angel with a tendency to like talking more than doing anything else. Aaya Forged the angel to help restore the galaxy and taught her how to Forge more angels, and made her promise that her twin sister, Zena, wouldn't die, and that she wouldn't let the Angels die out. After surviving Arcaem with Virian Delair, she took up temporary residence on Haven, and then moved to New Zion. Zena Zena was Amy's sister, her twin, and the more warrior-minded of the pair. She was killed on Arcaem. Isabelle Isabelle was an angel Forged by Clarissa and killed in battle. She was at the battle of Coruscant fighting demons in the city and preferred using a bow and arrow and Adomic fire against demons. She was upbeat, spunky, and had a quiet sense of humor. Raphael Raphael is one of the lost angels, like Faida and Nathanael. He is the angel of Healing and is often found on Enochu among the healing pools. Micah He is the angel of miracles. Category:Groups Category:Destati-Verse